vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya's Talisman
Freya's Talisman is a metal necklace attached with a blue jeweled pendant belonging to the witch Freya Mikaelson. It seems to have some sentimental value, as she took it back from The Kindred after they stole it from her. It is said by Freya herself that her talisman focuses her magic and makes her stronger. The Originals Season 7 In ''Sanctuary'', she was seen using her pendant in order to heal her sister Rebekah after she was beaten by one of the members of The Kindred. In ''The Devil is Damned'', Freya used her pendant in order to use a runic locator spell to find the out where her niece Hope was hiding. This is also a testament of her great power as she managed to break the cloaking spell that hid Hope, a feat that could not even be done by the power of 100 witches. In ''I Love You, Goodbye'', it was revealed that Freya let her brother Finn wear her pendant as she knew him facing Elijah would be dangerous, and somehow, the pendant would protect him. She then made her way into the morgue where Finn's corpse was. Drawing power from the pendant and sprinkling salt on her dead brother, she used a resurrection spell that healed and brought Finn back from the dead, a feat that only the most powerful witches have achieved throughout the series. What makes Freya's resurrection spell even more special is the fact that she managed to resurrect Finn from the dead despite the collapse of the Other Side a few months earlier. This is another testament of her great power. Though, it is possible that Finn's spirit was somehow bound to the pendant Freya gave him, which allowed her to to achieved such a great feat without the presence of the Other Side. In They All Asked For You, Freya was able to expell Finn's spirit from Vincent Griffith's body just with a spell while holding her Talisman, showing once again how this talisman is extremely powerful compared to previous talismans shown in the series. Appearances [[The Originals (TV Series)|'The Originals']]' Season Two *''Sanctuary (first appearance) *[[The Devil is Damned|''The Devil is Damned]] *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'''' (present day/flashback) *[[Exquisite Corpse|''Exquisite Corpse]] *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'''' (present day/flashback) *[[Fire with Fire|''Fire with Fire]] *''Ashes to Ashes'' [[The Originals (TV Series)|'The Originals']]' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' Trivia *The talisman is used to focus a witch's power and make them stronger. *Her talisman can be used to break powerful cloaking spells, as seen when she broke the spell that hid Hope, a feat that was said could only be achieved by at least 100 witches. *Freya's talisman can be used to achieve great feats such as Resurrection without the presence of The Other Side. *It is unclear when exactly Freya first received her Talisman, but it has been confirmed that she had it at least while living in Dahlia's care. Gallery TalisFreya1.png Blue Freya1.png TalisFreya5.png See More Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Help Needed Category:Talismans Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft Category:Mikaelson Family